<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking Back by MsWoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539798">Thinking Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWoof/pseuds/MsWoof'>MsWoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWoof/pseuds/MsWoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diarmuind thinks back to an odd master that he once had while having some down time at Chaldea. </p><p>“I am the first spear of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I am at your command.”</p><p>A collection of drabbles, some very short about the weird prompts my mind gives me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am the first spear of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I am at your command.”</p><p>Standing from his kneeling position, the knight looked upon the face of his new master. It seems that his new master was in shock, was he not what they were expecting? This would be his first summoning in a while, but surely they were aiming for him given that they had managed to find a fragment his spear Gae Dearg. Before him was a finely dressed woman and beside her a similarly dressed man. Both looking wide eyed at the servant.</p><p>“Master, are… are you alright?”</p><p>Frowning a bit when the woman nodded franticly in response, his hand unconsciously went to cover the spot under his right eye.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I swear I wasn’t distracted by your love spot!”</p><p>Oh, well that was good to know. It had actually slipped his mind what would happen if a one of his masters were to fall under its influence. But if that wasn’t what was leaving her speechless then what was? Seeming to have heard his quiet question his new master quickly added.</p><p>“I was just surprised that you have long hair is all! I mean I’ve heard of the celts being rather wild but um… well I though it was a far fetched myth…” the last bit added in a quieter voice.</p><p>A bit taken aback the lancer classed servant only smiled at the comment. Despite how rude it was she clearly didn’t mean much harm by it. What an interesting master to have been summoned by. Beside her the man simply sighed not saying a word.</p><p>—-</p><p>Perhaps he should not have been so quick the believe what was told to him. While his mistress; she insisted upon the title, didn’t behave like other women whom had fallen under his curse, she certainly acted in a manner that suggested it was in effect. Often times she would follow him around only to suddenly turn away and act coldly, proclaiming that she was ‘Just going the same way!’ It would have been a touch endearing if it wasn’t so awkward. Yet at the same time she was always accompanied by the male who only silently observers their interactions. If this man was her husband why was he not doing anything? The other time this happened said husband was rather… upset to say the least when it was found that his wife was enamored with him. This man though seemed not to care at all. Did he trust his wife to resist? Perhaps that is why he allowed her to be the master. That ensured her safety since the servant would be obliged to protect her. He would have to make a mental note to ask later.</p><p>In spite of the many factors that should have rendered this team an easy elimination from this grail war, most obvious being his curse, they managed to make it significantly far. For all her awkwardness his mistress was a surprisingly capable tactician. She kept herself safe and mostly out of harms way, and managed to work around his rather horrid luck rank. However down time between battles was… odd to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>